


I’ll show you fun

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sometimes too much could be a good thing





	I’ll show you fun

“You’re no fun.” Maya told her girlfriend.

Andy looked over at her, “I’ll show you fun.”

“Bring it.” Maya challenged her. Being taken by surprise when Andy pounced upon her on the bed in their apartment. 

“How’s this for fun?” Andy shrieked excitedly as she landed atop of the other woman. The bed rustling slightly as they both made movement.

“You are too much.” Maya said before coming closer, her lips meeting Andy’s. The two kissed for a while.

Andy underneath of her as the kiss had slowly deepened, turning into a make out session.


End file.
